


84 Moons

by AmoraChinchilla



Series: Warriors Alternate Timelion [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoraChinchilla/pseuds/AmoraChinchilla
Summary: This is the start of the branching point for this AU series- kicking off with Jayfeather NOT leaving the ancients.This particular story takes place in the gap between the Ancients' time and the Dawn of the Clans books. I've linked the family tree up between them based on real-life genetics, and most kits and pairings are for this purpose.This story does not focus specifically on any one cat, but instead the group as a whole and the events in the years leading up to the Dawn of the Clans arc. I will add cats and pairings to the tags list as they appear in-story, even though technically I already know who's going to get with who.If you want to see what the key differences for this AU will be, you can look at the description of serieshere.





	1. 0 moons, 0 days (Jayfeather and Half Moon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to catch up on what bits you've missed (chronologically) beforehand, re-read:
> 
> Long Shadows, Chapters 15-18
> 
> Sign of the Moon, chapters 13, 15, 17, and 19- up to the point when Jayfeather realizes that Lion's Roar and Dove's Wing are the pre-reincarnations of Lionblaze and Dovewing.
> 
> In addition, Jayfeather also references a conversation that happens with Rock in chapter 7 of Sunrise.

**_They're with me here, too._** Jayfeather found himself staring at the newborn kits, pelt tingling with the revelation.

  
Now more than ever, with Lionblaze and Dovewing at his side- though true, different instances of them- Jayfeather could not help the feelings that were rising up inside him once again. It seemed obvious to him now that this was his place. That he was meant to be here, among these cats, in this time. He could not tear his gaze away from the newborn, Lion's Roar; the sound of Dovewing- DOVE'S Wing's voice barely notable, a gentle prod being the only thing that snapped him out of his dazed thoughts.

At his now-sister's concerned "Are you alright, Jay's Wing?" Jayfeather was hardly able to make a response before he heard a whispered "It's nearly time" from Rock, who had previously insisted he had to make his way back to the Clans. A chill ran down Jayfeather's spine, mind racing to think of what he might say to the ancient cat.

Without answering Dove's Wing, who remained confused beside Shy Fawn, Jayfeather padded toward Half Moon's side. He spoke carefully, not wanting her to run off again. "I want to talk to you- please wait for me, I promise I'll clear everything up."

Half Moon seemed angry at first, fur bristled at the still-vague comments. But soon she let her tail droop to the ground, giving a gesture of silent agreement. Jayfeather, on his own part, made his way directly back to the room with the pointed stones- better to address Rock here than where people could hear him talking nonsense.

"I'm not doing it," he declared to the empty room, body nearly shaking as the adrenaline pumped through his body- not as small as his old one had been, though the rush still took its toll. Jayfeather was unsure, but would not back down. "I know you're there! I won't do this! I will not leave!"

"You have to," came Rock's solemn voice, appearing behind him as he had so many times before. "It is your destiny-"

"STOP! I won't listen to this any longer!" Jayfeather whirled around on his paws to face the hairless cat, blue eyes staring intensely into his and refusing to break away.

"She is my destiny- all of these cats are. This is meant to be my home. I can feel it," he insisted, his heart welling with emotion. This had gone on too long; had there ever been a place that felt this right for him? Where he felt his future might exist in more than just a statement of _a battle is nearing?_

Still, Rock did not seem happy, stepping forward with a deep hiss. "Those are the feelings of a foolish kit- they are not what you're meant to do. You cannot alter the future or its course."

The statement had Jayfeather's fur bristling, mind flashing back to what Rock had told him moons ago- at the time, a vague statement he saw no point in. But now-

"No! You can't preach that to me now, after all this! Don't you remember the things you've said, yourself? Don't you remember what you told ME?" Jayfeather couldn't help but feel a burning anger as he thought it over- everything he had known about Rock and his destiny shattering into an unsure mess on the stone floor.

"When I wanted to know my birth family- when I asked you for _help_ \- you told me to make my own future, didn't you?" Jayfeather demanded, stance firm, remembering back to when he'd been so very lost about the secret. "I shouldn't expect it to be dropped at my paws like a piece of fresh kill, right? Those were YOUR words. And I finally want to follow them- I've found a home in this time. In this place. I will go back when my time here is finished, and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

For an instant he thought Rock might explode in anger, just from the look in his eyes; the irritated twitch of his naked tail. And then, there was absolute calm, the other cat's stance relaxing into the more common condescending indifference Jayfeather had come to expect.

"If you don't leave- if you don't appoint her and head back to your own time-" he started, voice blank as a clear blue sky in the midst of greenleaf, "you will be here until the day that body gives up on you, and you will be thrown to the chaos of a world trying to right itself, whatever it decides to do with that frail spirit of yours. I will do nothing to help you against it's pull."

The words shook Jayfeather- the uncertainty of the situation- but he wouldn't admit it. For only a moment his will wavered, the idea of shedding guidance and destiny altogether conflicting against this feeling that this was meant to be his home. But an instant later, he took a shaky step forward; and then another, and another.  
Rock disappeared into nothing as Jayfeather passed through him, leaving the room silent. His paw-steps had gained length and traction by the time he reached the entrance to the cave, although Half Moon did not sit there- only Dove's Wing, gently grooming Shy Fawn's head. The new mother was now either resting her eyes or sleeping as her kits suckled.

Dove's Wing's tail fluffed up when she saw Jayfeather approaching, quickly leaving the resting mother in order to bound over to him.

  
"Well what was all that about!" She seemed unsure, gently bumping Jayfeather's shoulder with her head. "First you run off, then Half Moon has me sending messages! What kind of kit game is this?"  
She sounded amused more than annoyed, joking around with him like a sister- she practically was, at this point. Her goofy playfulness was soon dropped as she noted Jayfeather's light shaking, and the concerned body language that had her taking a gentler, quieter tone. "Really, are you okay? You've been acting so strange since you came back."

  
"I'm... Alright, I think, I just really need to find Half Moon-" Jayfeather turned his head, glancing around the cave as if searching to where she'd moved off to. "What did you mean that she's having you "sending messages?" Is she still around?"  
Dove's Wing gave Jayfeather a gentle ear lick, hoping to calm him. "She just said she wants to meet you outside. I think she's worried about you, too, she didn't seem as cheerful as normal."

Jayfeather nodded his head- he could understand why, when he was acting so strangely, his tail flicking in an anxious motion. "Okay, thank you-" He paused to give Dove's Wing a tiny nuzzle, before starting on his way out. "I'm going to talk to her. Keep an eye on Shy Fawn if you could."  
"Of course!" Came Dove's Wing's cheerful voice, although it felt a little strained. He still hadn't explained anything to her, either. But right now addressing Half Moon seemed more important, a deep breath of the cold winter air steeling him for the conversation that was about to come.

His paw-steps were quiet, his eyes closed to try and catch Half Moon's scent. Up the stones, to the plateau above the waterfall; his path was made, and for an instant as he moved to approach, he felt smaller than he ever had.  
He caught sight of Half Moon as he reached the top; Basked in moonlight, fur practically glowing like the snow around her. Jayfeather could still see where her steps had made tracks in the snow; He considered following them with his own paws, but his thoughts were cut off as Half Moon spoke, gaze still directed up at the sky rather than turning around to face him.

"You're going to leave again, aren't you?" He found himself pausing for a moment, but soon made slow steps to come closer as she continued to speak.  
"Like the last time you started talking like this- knowing things you shouldn't. You've got to head off soon, right?" Half Moon sounded pained, and some shred of guilt settled its way into his stomach for the fact that he'd considered it.

"No," came his reply, as he settled himself beside her; Not touching, but close. "I'm not leaving- not if I don't have to, but..."

  
How could he say this without her thinking he was making excuses? He genuinely cared about her. Might have been in _love_ \- it was hard to say for sure- but if he was going to live here with her, as a mate or a friend or anything else, it wouldn't be right not to talk to her about this. Jay's Wing didn't exist anymore. _He_ was the one she had all these fond memories of.

"This isn't me making excuses," he cautioned, speaking carefully, "but I'm not... who you think I am. I'm not Jay's Wing, even though this was once his body, and was once his time..."

Half Moon had stopped staring at the sky by now- instead, her attention was pointed directly at him, green eyes wide with confusion.

"What do you..." she started, quickly cut off by Jayfeather speaking again.

"I mean to say I- I don't remember anything from when we were kits, or when we were training, or really... anything from what you knew of Jay's Wing. My memories of you start from where I climbed out of the tunnels. I know it sounds weird, but- my kithood, my apprenticeship, my life before then, all those memories are from somewhere else. A different time, seasons from now."

Half Moon's stare had not gotten any less severe, nor any less confused. Instead, her paws shifted anxiously, not knowing how to reply to any of this.

"I know it's a lot to take in- and you may not even believe me, which I would understand- but the important thing is that I swear I'm not going to leave you out here to figure this all out on your own." Jayfeather breathed in, the chill of the mountain air in the night making him shiver as he tried to calm his nerves. With a pause in the conversation, Half Moon began to speak.

"I... believe you, I think." Her voice was quiet, the trust in him still apparent even if he wasn't the cat she had once known. "I think I have to, after... everything that's happened so far. But..."  
A pause; An awkward stretch of silence as both of them tried to gather their thoughts, looking away from each other. Half Moon spoke first, flood of questions ready to pour out of her mouth as soon as she could put them into words.  
"If you're not Jay's Wing," she spoke, eyes turning to stare deeply into his, as though searching through his very soul. "If you're not Jay's Wing, then who are you?"

The question brought a small pang of sadness to his chest- she looked almost hurt. To have thought someone she'd grown up with- cared about so deeply- had returned, only to have her hopes dashed. But he had to be honest with her.

"I am Jay's Wing, in a sense. He... became me, in a strange way. It's like our souls are the same, but our lives were different. In mine, I was called Jayfeather." He curled his tail neatly around his paws, packing himself into a tight ball for some amount of warmth. Half Moon moved to lean against him, whether for emotional assurance or physical warmth he did not know.

"Jayfeather, then." She murmured his name, eyes closed as she thought things over. "I'm sorry that I... said all that stuff about wanting to have your kits. I didn't know you weren't... that you didn't know me for so long, like he did." There was a hint of sadness in her voice, and Jayfeather imagined she must be thinking of what it would've been like to go on and raise a family with the real Jay's Wing.

"You don't have to apologize," he assured, turning his head to lick at her fur. "I just thought you should know that I'm... not the cat you knew. I want to build our relationship- um, as friends or anything else- based on who I actually am."

"Will I still have to become a leader? The... the one who speaks with stones?" She shifted on her paws with uncertainty, an amused sound escaping Jayfeather.

"Teller of the Pointed Stones," came Jayfeather's reply, hoping the hint of amusement in his voice would lighten the mood instead of insult her. Something about Half Moon made him feel more... Free. He felt less need to bite at her, and her ignorance came more with amusement than annoyance. It was a nice change of pace, the stress of the prophecy- everything that was supposed to happen, that he supposedly couldn't change- lifted from his shoulders for a moment.

  
"Stoneteller is the name," he explained, "If you don't want to say the full thing when referring to yourself. You'll be their healer, but... I'll be around to help you, now, if you want me to."  
Half Moon gave a slow nod of her head, pressing her side closer against Jayfeather's. "I'll try, at least. It should be easier with help."

  
There were more questions to be asked. More things that they would need to talk about, later on. But for now, under the night sky, bodies pressed together for warmth, and the sound of water rushing and falling. This felt like home, somewhere deep in their hearts. A moment for silence and comfort.

  
They would fall asleep there, that night, awoken only by the snows of morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half Moon, I realize in this chapter has a strange flip-flop response to believing things, but what I read from her in the books she always seemed very easily persuaded, at least in her young age.
> 
> I'm fairly confident I've got everyone else from the Ancients down-pat (partly because they have so little screen-time) but Jayfeather is a little trickier for me because it's been so long since I read anything in his books (apart from in the Ancient's time, so as to write for this.) So if I mess up royally with his personality here, feel free to totally mention it to me, thanks!


	2. 0 moons, 2 days (Half Moon and Jayfeather)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had only planned to have Owl Feather's kits show up in this chapter, but apparently like four other cats did too?? So that's cool I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For convenient reference:
> 
> Fish Leap - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.  
> Mother: Dawn River
> 
> Dawn River - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.  
> Son: Fish Leap
> 
> Chasing Clouds - Big, pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes.  
> Mate: Rising Moon  
> Daughter: Half Moon
> 
> Lapping Wave - A diluted tabby tom-kit with thick, swirling patterns. He has long fur.  
> Parents: Owl Feather, Jagged Lightning  
> Sisters: Strong Pounce, Running Fox
> 
> Strong Pounce - A black-and-white she-kit.  
> Parents: Owl Feather, Jagged Lightning  
> Sister: Running Fox  
> Brother: Lapping Wave
> 
> Running Fox - A black she-kit with long legs and fur. She has a white chest and tail-tip.  
> Parents: Owl Feather, Jagged Lightning  
> Sister: Strong Pounce  
> Brother: Lapping Wave
> 
> Shy Fawn - Small, dusty-brown she-cat with amber eyes.  
> Mate: Dark Whiskers (Deceased)  
> Children: Litter of four kits (see ending notes)

"So- Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing?" Half Moon spoke as they trudged through the snow, thinned out a little since the blizzard when they had first arrived here. It had been two days since they had their conversation up on the stone plateau, and this was the first time they'd gotten a chance to go out together since. Half Moon was bubbling with curious questions of where he came from, what it was like- even if she was supposed to be learning about any herbs he could manage to find.

"It's weird that she's called the same thing! Or close to it, I mean." Half Moon's pelt tingled with excitement, glad to learn more of her new friend now that he was being more honest. She didn't quite understand all of this reincarnation stuff, but it was still interesting nonetheless. She could pretend for a momment that Jay's Wing wasn't entirely gone, even if Jayfeather wasn't quite the same.

Attempting to cut off her own slightly dreary thoughts about her lost friend, Half Moon continued. "I'm glad that she gets somewhere to go, when everything's done- Dove's Wing is very kind."

"Yeah," came Jayfeather's reply, eyes closed and tail flicking as he tried to get any scent of herbs. "I thought the same about her name. I'm not sure how to talk to her about all of this stuff, though. Or if I should bother trying at all."

"You can't just... tell her what you told me?" Half Moon felt confused- Dove's Wing's attitude wasn't too different to hers, so she couldn't imagine that the gray she-cat would be entirely disbelieving. But of course it wasn't that simple, from Jayfeather's perspective.

How was he supposed to tell anyone about this, when stresses were already high? Jayfeather couldn't be sure that he would have the patience to explain everything smoothly like he had to Half Moon.  
... Well, okay, maybe his explanation to Half Moon wasn't THAT smooth. But still, he could imagine himself getting snappy and annoyed when someone questioned his answers. Especially if anyone were more disbelieving than her, which would not have surprised him.

But then again, was lying about being someone's brother really any better than lying about being a potential mate? He didn't know.

"I just don't want to go through the hassle again," his explanation finally came, as he nosed around in the crags of a rocky wall for leaves that were growing there. He tugged them out, but left the base of the plant for regrowth. They would have to remember where this was, later. "These should help Shy Fawn regain some of her lost strength after the traumatic kitting. It's called ragweed."

It was strange, teching her about a plant that he only knew from the information the Tribe of Rushing Water had given his clan in the first place- he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not, but he wasn't going to complain about it too heavily. Surely giving them more information couldn't _hurt_ anything.

Half Moon's tail flicked a little impatiently, not liking the vague answer about Dove's Wing, but not actually mentioning this annoyance. They were out here so she could learn, after all. So instead, she crouched down, nosing at the spiky, ragged leaves Jayfeather had plopped in front of her and trying to memorize them.  
"Rising Moon is getting very close, too. How are we going to feed all these kits?" she wondered, unsure if they'd be able to manage not only Owl Feather's three and Shy Fawn's four, but _also_ Rising Moon's kits.

Jayfeather shrugged lightly, closing his eyes once more to try to get a whiff of anything else nearby. "We'll make do. A single bird will feed many cats if you can catch it."

Half Moon's fur fluffed up at the very thought, standing up to shift her weight a bit anxiously. "I'm not sure I want to fight anymore birds- you and Chasing Clouds have both already been injured, I'm not sure it's a very good idea," she offered, licking at her chest to try and smooth out her fur.

"It's the Tribe's way," Jayfeather explained. "I didn't see them do it, but they were still experts. You will discover the way to hunt here even without my help- I don't think I would've been very good at providing it, anyway, past what I already have."

Half Moon was quiet for a moment after his explanation, tail swishing gently as she gave him room to focus. Jayfeather sniffed the air so diligently, she felt it would be rude to distract him.  
Soon he picked up the previously plucked leaves and was off after some other scent, eyes closed and letting his paws guide him as Half Moon trailed behind, figuring it okay to speak now. "Would it be rude to ask why you keep doing things like that? Wandering around with eyes shut tight like a newborn kit."

She saw Jayfeather's pelt twitch; Half Moon couldn't tell if he had opened his eyes from this angle, but he seemed to pause in his tracks, dropping the previous leaves back onto the ground to speak with her.

"I was blind," he explained bluntly, and she couldn't tell whether the tinge of annoyance in his tone was for her asking or for the disability itself. "I know the smells better than I know the sights."

"Oh," came her response. She spoke her next words carefully, moving forward to stand at his side. "Was it... very hard? To not be able to see?"

"It..." Jayfeather hesitated, seeming unsure of how to answer. But soon he let his reply come, long sigh making its way before it. "It wasn't hard in some ways. I could get around fine, for the most part. Maybe I fumbled a little my earlier days, but it wasn't... any worse than any other cats my age, just different kinds of mix-ups. I easily made up for what I lacked in one area with others. But at the same time..."

Jayfeather paused as he felt a wave of anger lap over him when he tried to answer. It was strange for him to have to explain this to someone who didn't know his situation. Before, it had mostly just been ThunderClan cats- ones that had pitied him from his first steps and thought he could never amount to a warrior. And he hadn't been able to- more through some insistence of "destiny" than anything else. It was hard not to be bitter.

Being able to see, now- he wasn't sure of it was a good thing or not. His reply came with a deep breath, and then a gentle mew, turning to look at her. He needed to keep cool for now, she wasn't questioning him rudely. _Probably because she knows I can see right now._

"Even though I might've been just as capable..." he started, having trouble articulating without getting angry about everything he'd been forced into doing, "From the time I was very young, my path was set for me, no matter how much I struggled against it. There was nothing I thought I could say or do- and because I was blind, everyone seemed to think they knew the best for me, without ever really listening to what I thought was best for myself..."

It was still somewhat vague, she realized- but far more explicit and descriptive than he had entrusted her with yet. Half Moon could only stare as he looked over at her; she couldn't tell what the expression in his eyes meant, but she knew that the look was full of meaning- one she hoped to understand one day.

He looked maybe like he was uncomfortable; like he was trying to think of something to say, or wasn't sure if that was enough- but now it was her turn to shake her pelt, getting rid of the intense tingling that had risen up and leaning over instead to lick his shoulder.

"Let's go that way," she offered, changing the subject. She hadn't meant to pry so much, although the fact he had talked about it was appreciated. "I see some comfrey down there in the valley, I think. That's useful for all sorts of things, isn't it?"

Jayfeather gave a curt nod, embarrassed for the vulnerability of his words, but plenty thankful for the subject being dropped. He would be able to articulate all of this one day, but for now explaining _why_ he had wanted to get away- to stay here with her, in this time, for any reason that didn't have to do with the connection he felt to her... well, he couldn't quite manage it for now.

The rest of their trip was spent in comfortable silence- broken only to speak names and uses of plants. By the time they returned to the waterfall, both of their mouths were filled with herbs- some tough mountain varieties, although there were a few Jayfeather was more familiar with from the bottom of the valley.

As they neared the pool of water beneath their new cave home, the shapes of cats on the rocky plateau above it seemed obvious. Fish Leap and his mother, Dawn River, seemed to be surveying the area from above, looking on curiously.

Dawn River cast a glance over at the at the two returning, giving only a nod of acknowledgement to them before going back to whatever she'd been doing. But it was Fish Leap was the one to run and greet them, fur fluffed up in excitement.

"That sure is a lot of leaves you've got there!" He sniffed curiously at their mouths, although Jayfeather recoiled slightly with a cross look, not getting why he was so enthusiastic. "Once you set those inside, you should come up to the plateau with us! You can see so far from there, we were able to watch the hunting party walking forever! We're waiting for them to get back, now."

"How nice," Jayfeather grumbled dismissively through his mouthful of herbs, although Half Moon seemed more eager to indulge him. She had grown up with him, after all. And even if she was perfectly ready to fight him for his rude attitude when he made a fuss, they were still friends.

"I'll join you next time!" She promised, voice muffled by nasty-tasting herbs as she trailed behind Jayfeather, though she kept her eyes on Fish Leap until they reached the stones leading up to the cave's entrance.

"Oh, alright!" Fish Leap called, seeming only a little disappointed, but clambering his way back up to Dawn River anyway.

As Half Moon followed Jayfeather into the cave, she was soon veering off to greet Chasing Clouds, who was still recovering from when the bird had grabbed him. She set her mouthful of leaves on the sandy patch where he laid, greeting him with a lick between his ears as Jayfeather set his own down.

"We got lots of good herbs," she meowed, nuzzling at her father's cheek. "Theres some in here that could help sooth your wounds, if you're still hurting."

Chasing Clouds purred, seemingly doing well even despite the way the bird had torn at him. His gashes were much deeper than Jayfeather's had been.

"They still hurt when I move," he agreed, craning his head to give Half Moon's cheek a lick. "But I'm alright for the most part. It doesn't hurt as badly as it did before."

"Oh! We also need to um- to keep infection away, right?" Half Moon gave a questioning look to Jayfeather, trying to make sure she was getting it right. Jayfeather gave a thoughtful flick of his tail, getting up and moving to look over Chasing Cloud's wounds. "I already cleaned the marks as well as I could with my tongue," he explained, gently nudging the scratches with his nose to try and tell if they were too scabbed over now for proper disinfecting- he couldn't tell by the sight alone, yet.

"We can go ahead and put some down just to be sure, but I'm not sure how much it would help," he concluded, stepping away from the gray-and-white tom. "If it gets infected I'll try to find something else for him, but for now it seems to be healing fine."

Half Moon gave as small nod, although she was a bit disappointed that she wouldn't be able to do anything more for her father. She was quickly distracted, however, by Jayfeather's sharp "Don't even try it!"

Half Moon, confused, turned to see one of Owl Feather's kits sneaking up; Lapping wave was a moment away from snatching a leaf, frozen there with his mouth open like somehow they wouldn't see him if he stayed absolutely still.

In the background, Strong Pounce howled with laughter, exclaiming "I told you so! I told you so!!"

Under Jayfeather's harsh gaze, Lapping Wave _sloooowly_ closed his mouth, sitting back with the kind of nervous cheerfulness that could only come from a kit who'd just been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"I just wanted to play with some of the leaves for awhile," he defended, trying to make a case for himself. "I would've given them back!"

"After tearing them to shreds, maybe," Jayfeather grumbled, leaning down to take his mouthful and head toward Stoneteller's den. Half Moon was quickly ready to follow, but let a couple of leaves hang loose in her mouth. It was easy to let them go as she passed the kits, a few beech leaves falling from her mouth and fluttering to the ground. An excited squee came from one of the kits, who Half Moon guessed to be Running Fox.

She was soon slipping into the Cavern of Pointed Stones, catching up to Jayfeather with a brisk walk and setting the herbs down next to him. He seemed to already be sorting through his, separating them into piles. The ragweed in particular was pushed far to the side, and he made a sweeping motion of his tail in greeting to Half Moon when she came in.

"One of us should take some to Shy Fawn," he explained before she could ask. He didn't look over at her, likely so he could keep his eyes- nose?- on the plants. "You can do that while I sort these, if you want. Normally I'd have you name off the herbs as we sorted them, but we have a lot of time for that later."

Half Moon nodded, understanding, and moved to paw at the ragweed. "What do I do with i-"  
"Let her chew on one or two of the sections of leaf, and then bring it back. If she's still feeling lethargic after that we can give her more," Jayfeather explained, his tone short but not particularly annoyed.

"Right," came Half Moon's reply, taking one of the long, ragged leaves and carrying it off toward the side-cave that was currently serving as the nursery. As she passed by, she could see the kits had already started up a game.

Running Fox stood on the top of the big boulder- who had helped her up, Half Moon had no idea- but she was dropping the leaves one by one from the top. Strong Pounce leaped up into the air, catching one between her paws. When the next came, she did the same, her motions sloppy but impressive enough for a kit her age- particularly how high she could hop off the ground.

"Stop jumping so high, Strong Pounce! I can't even get a chance to grab one!" Lapping Wave whined, bringing an amused sound from Half Moon as she slid into the nursery cave.

She heard something like "It's not my fault I can jump higher than you," before the noise became too muffled to understand. In the nursery, Shy Fawn laid sleeping, her four little kits curled up against her stomach- two sleeping and two suckling.

Gingerly, Half Moon pressed her nose to Shy Fawn's fur, nuzzling her awake. With a quiet, questioning "Murr?" she woke up, head lifting and blinking her eyes slowly at Half Moon, seeming confused.

Dropping the leaf on the ground, Half Moon settled down next to her. "Hello, Shy Fawn. Are you still feeling weak?" She wondered, speaking in gentle tones. She didn't really need to worry about disturbing the kits, as they couldn't hear yet, but Rising Moon was sleeping not far away.

"Ah... yes," Shy Fawn finally answered, sounding a little out of it. "Did you bring me something to eat...?"

"No," came Half Moon's reply, "There's a hunting party out, but they're not back yet. Jayfeather and I went to gather herbs- this should make you feel a little better, if you eat some of it."

Shy Fawn again seemed very confused as Half Moon pushed the ragweed toward her, hauling herself up into a more comfortable sitting position, only to for her kits to whine as they were pushed off from her belly as a result. Soon they found her milk again, however, quieting down once more.

"Jayfeather...? You mean Jay's Wing?" Came her unsure mew. "What is this?"

"Ah, yes-" Half Moon commented awkwardly. "Jay's Wing. He wants to be called Jayfeather, now, if you could. And this is- uh- ragweed. He says it should give you strength."

Shy Fawn only nodded along, not seeming to quite get it, but leaning down to chew at the tough sections of leaf regardless. Her face scrunched up unpleasantly at the taste, but she didn't complain. "Thank you. I hope I start feeling better soon. I should be helping everyone hunt as soon as I can manage."

"No, no, we've got that covered," Half Moon assured, giving her ear a lick. "You don't have to hunt while your kits are so young, I'm sure. Have you thought of names for the other three yet?"

Shy Fawn nodded as Half Moon leaned herself down to sniff at the kittens. Seeing them growing so well already, she could feel her heart swell, glad to think that they might really be able to raise strong cats here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shy Fawn's kits are:
> 
> Night Walk - A black she-kit with long fur.
> 
> Gorse Whisker - A dusty brown tom-kit with long fur. (Looks incredibly like his father in build.)
> 
> Shimmer Dust - A brown tom-kit with long, shiny fur.
> 
> Lion's Roar - A black she-kit with short fur.


	3. 0 moons, 7 days (Running Fox, Strong Pounce, and Lapping Wave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Jayfeather having to handle some rowdy kits who ask too many questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For convenient reference:
> 
> Rising Moon - A small gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.  
> Mate: Chasing Clouds  
> Daughter: Half Moon  
> Sons: New litter (see end of chapter)
> 
> Owl Feather - A skinny, wiry, pale brown spotted tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.  
> Mate(?): Jagged Lightning  
> Daughters: Running Fox, Strong Pounce  
> Son: Lapping Wave
> 
> Broken Shadow - A slender, orange-and-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She has long, thick fur and white paws.  
> Mate: Stone Song  
> Son: Fallen Leaves (deceased)
> 
> Whispering Breeze - A slender, silver-gray tabby she-cat with long legs and brilliant blue eyes.  
> Sister: Falcon Swoop (deceased)  
> Nephew: Jay's Wing/Jayfeather  
> Niece: Dove's Wing
> 
> Furled Bracken - Furled Bracken is a dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.
> 
> Running Horse - A dark brown tom with scant fur, yellow eyes, long legs with knobbly joints, and a muzzle graying with age.
> 
> Cloudy Sun - A pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. She has a graying muzzle, and scant fur.
> 
> Jagged Lightning - A long-legged black-and-white tom with amber eyes. Has long fur.  
> Mate(?): Owl Feather  
> Daughters: Running Fox, Strong Pounce  
> Son: Lapping Wave
> 
> Stone Song - A hefty, dark gray tabby tom with glittering, ice-blue eyes.  
> Mate: Broken Shadow  
> Son: Fallen Leaves (deceased)

It had only been 7 days since Shy Fawn's kits had been born when Rising Moon went into labor, more prepared for the kitting than Shy Fawn had been. She had raised a litter before, after all, of which Half Moon had been the only survivor.

So it was no real surprise when Owl Feather shooed her little ones out of the little side-cave that had become the nursery to give her room, despite protests of wanting to see the new babies.

"Why don't we ever get to see them! I could've helped pull them out, you know!" Lapping Wave whined his words, hopping around impatiently and trying to see into the cave. It was no use, though- Jayfeather was blocking the view, sitting back to watch the process in case Half Moon needed help tending to her mother.

"They're probably just going to be _boring_ like Shy Fawn's kittens," came Strong Pounce's disappointed mew. She crouched down to jump on their sister, Running Fox, who playfully squealed. "Running Fox is a way better playmate than those wiggly kits! I don't get why they're so whiny all the time." Owl Feather shot Strong Pounce a firm look, planting herself down near her kits as they wrestled.

"You were just as "boring" as they were once." Her voice was gentle but firm, tail curling around her paws. "They can barely hear yet. It will be several more days until they start walking around- and probably half a moon before they can properly listen to what you're saying! Give it some time, kittens, and they'll be hopping around just as much as you."

Strong Pounce's tail twitched, and she released her sister's ear from where she had been playfully biting it.  
" _Well_ ," she started, leaping off of Running Fox and landing near Lapping Wave. "I hope that they're at least a _little_ interesting."

"They're going to be Half Moon's siblings, aren't they?" Lapping Wave wondered, looking toward their mother for confirmation.

"They are," Owl Feather agreed.

"Then there's no way they'll be bad! Half Moon is great." Lapping Wave leaped onto Strong Pounce as he declared this, the two of them rolling around playfully, squeaking.

Running Fox watched them from the sidelines, not feeling left out so much as less interested in playing, today. They could wrestle and play at any time they wanted in the nursery, as long as they didn't bowl into the tiny kits- this was a chance to explore the caves more thoroughly now, if they were going to have to be out here for awhile anyway.

Quiet as ever, Running Fox padded away without anyone seeming to take too much notice. She wasn't being particularly mischievous; simply curious, not usually the type to get into trouble if it wasn't someone else's idea first.

She found her way over to the sheet of falling water at the entrance, looking fascinating in the bright midday light. Broken Shadow snoozed just off to the side, curled up and not seeming bothered by the cold that tickled even Running Fox's long coat, or the light mist of water that was kicked up by the falling water. Running Fox shook herself as droplets found their way onto her pelt, not understanding how anyone could stand sitting here.

Still, the outside world was only a few pawsteps away. She wouldn't venture out for real, but she did tread as close as the arching stone opening, trying to get some view of the mountain range behind it. She wished she was able to go out and explore a big wide forest, walking on their mother's heels and veering off to explore strange scents like they had when they weren't in the mountains. But it was far too cold and there were far too many drops for that here, their mother had assured.

Running Fox was just about to rejoin her siblings, who were kicking and scrabbling on the cave floor in what was either a battle of strengths or a friendly game. But that's when stone scrabbling came to her ears, tail poofing up as she backed away into Broken Shadow, unsure of what was happening. The snoozing cat only lightly stirred, before Whispering Breeze came in from the entrance. She called out to the few cats left in the main cave, jittering with excitement or anxiety.

"The hunting party is back!" Her voice was teeming with enthusiasm, pelt fluffed up. Strong Pounce and Lapping Wave were soon straying near, curious as she was. "They're going to need help- truly, you won't believe this."

At once curious, Furled Bracken and Owl Feather hopped to their paws, rushing out of the cave's entrance with Whispering Breeze. Running Horse hobbled forward awkwardly, with Cloudy Sun helping him, and peered out. Broken Shadow still did not stir, but Whispering Breeze didn't stop to wake her.

"We have to see this!" Lapping Wave quietly hissed, pausing by Running Fox only long enough to speak before bounding out onto the rocky ledge just outside the entrance to the cave.

"Let's follow him," Running Fox quietly prompted her sister, taking more careful steps toward the screen of water.

"Oh wow! That's amazing!" They heard Lapping Wave's squeal as they padded toward him. Strong Pounce did not seem particularly impressed until they were able to get a look for themselves, pressing right up against their brother and pushing him a little further out to get a good view.

In the distance was the hunting party, carrying on their backs not one, but TWO massive birds. A pang of fear stabbed Running Fox's heart as she looked on, remembering the story of their last encounter with one of the birds, and how hurt Chasing Clouds had been- even if the story of how they'd chsed it off was no doubt impressive, and had sparked many games between them.  
From here she couldn't see any blood, only a bit of stumbling as they collectively tried to carry both birds back. Still her mind raced, unsure of if they were all safe or not- did that many cats really need help carrying some birds back? Was there any way that they weren't injured in the process of hunting THOSE?

"One of us should warn Half Moon in case there are injuries," Running Fox finally suggested, standing to shift her weight anxiously. It was no surprise that Lapping Wave was the first to make a "murr?" of interest, eyes glued to the approaching cats but clearly wanting to see if he could get a look at the new kittens.

"We'll go," Strong Pounce assured, nuding Running Fox in the other direction. Together, they made their way into the nursery tunnel. Running Fox skidded to a hault when faced with Jayfeather's back, blocking the entrance. And although Strong Pounce seemed to have no reservations about trying to paw at him to get his attention, the gray tom was lashing his tail impatiently before she even got the chance.

"Where's your mother?" he snapped, turning his head around awkwardly to glare at them. He looked like an owl- somewhere half between funny and creepy.

"The hunting party's come back," Strong Pounce relayed. "They got a couple of big birds- we thought there might be in danger."

"There won't be," came Jayfeather's confident reply, and Strong Pounce's fur seemed to fluff up at the dismissal. Running Fox just found herself curious for how he would know, hoping he was right. Her father, Jagged Lightning, had spoken before about how Jay's Wing and Stone Song had lead them down a terrible path- but their mother had quickly shooed them away. Could he really know what he was talking about?

"Well if you're going to block the cave," Strong Pounce hissed, hopping backward a few paces as Jayfeather turned, "The least you could do is listen to us! Even if no one's hurt, Chasing Clouds and Rising Moon need food, don't they? We're too small to carry it ourselves!"

Jayfeather shot her a particularly cold look, but while Running Fox was worried about what he might do the feeling seemed unwarranted in the end.

"You're doing well, Half Moon," Jayfeather called over his shoulder, stepping over the two kits in his way. "Call me if you need anything- I'm going to check on the hunting party."

Between his legs and past a slight curve in the stone tunnel, Running Fox caught a glimpse of Half Moon's white coat. She didn't turn as she called back to Jayfeather a simple "Alright! I think I've got this handled."

Running Fox only looked away when Jayfeather's back leg nudged her- hard enough to knock out her balance and land her with a plop onto her side, but not actually hurting.

"Come on. You two aren't going to bother them," Jayfeather insisted, sounding as impatient as he ever did since returning to the group. Running Fox followed close behind her sister now, whose face scrunched up distastefully as she hopped along.

"I don't get why you're so rude all the time- you used to be _way_ funner," Strong Pounce complained.

Jayfeather's reply was a quiet grunt, as he paused to shut his eyes and sniff the air. "Maybe you were "funner" when you weren't nipping at everyone's heels," he reasoned, soon heading down to greet the returning party, not seeming all too concerned with their safety-

"Does this mean they're all okay?" Running Fox wondered, and Jayfeather returned a confirming sound as he came to halt in front of Stone Song.

"Jay's-" he started, clearing his throat quite awkwardly and doubling back again. "Jayfeather, I mean."

Running Fox didn't really understand the need for correction. Half Moon had been speaking sharply at any sharpclaw who called him Jay's Wing- and to the kits, she gave more gentle comments. Why his name had needed to change at all, she wasn't sure she understood, but Stone Song seemed to be careful about it.

"Look at this! It's magnificent, isn't it? I thought we'd take out more cats than last time, and we were able to take down not only one, but TWO of the birds!" Stone Song's eyes seemed to sparkle as he glanced down at the two sisters, only just noticing them. "I'll tell all three of you the tale as soon as everyone's eaten and- where did Lapping Wave go? He was just asking for the story."

The big gray tom shifted on his paws, craning his head to try and find their brother among the crowd of cats around their new prey. Strong Pounce put in a joking comment- "He's probably snuck back into the nursery to meet the new kits."

"He's there," came Jayfeather's dull reply, flicking his tail toward one of the bird carcasses. Once again, the gray tabby's eyes were closed.

Fascinated, Running Fox trailed at Jayfeather's heels as he headed to the carcasses, digging his teeth in to start yanking out feathers. Strong Pounce followed close behind, ready to ask all the questions Running Fox would be too afraid to.

"How'd you know that Lapping Wave was over here?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at him, and Running Fox tingled with anxiety at how accusatory the question sounded.

 _You shouldn't be so rude! He'll never tell us the real answers if you act like that!_ She didn't vocalize her concerns, however, watching as Jayfeather tugged away a mouthful of feathers and spit them out to the side. "You'd be able to hear his clumsy climbing and huffing all the way from the lake," came his reply, not sounding particularly pleased. It didn't stop Strong Pounce from continuing her questioning.

"Well _I_ couldn't hear it from across the cave," she insisted.

"That's because you talk too much to listen to anything other than yourself." Another tug at feathers, a bald spot starting to form where he was working. Running Fox was soon joining him, trying to keep herself busy to keep away her own prickling curiosity.

Strong Pounce, for her own part, gave an annoyed huff at the insult, her tail lashing. "Well I know I don't have to listen to you, _Jay's Wing._ "

Running Fox paused to drop her mouthful of feathers, craning her head to try and get a look at Jayfeather's reaction. The very tip of his tail twitched, but she couldn't tell how he felt otherwise, unable to see his face as he turned to glare at her sister.

"Why's your stupid name changed anyway?" Running Fox's pelt prickled with curiosity and she swerved her ears in their direction, although she wouldn't have ever questioned him so rudely.

"Sometimes people's names change," came Jayfeather's reply, the expression in his voice unreadable, although the steady back-and-forth of his tail-tip reminded Running Fox easily of Furled Bracken's mannerisms just before going to get their mother to come handle them instead. "Now if you're _done_ , I'd like to actually get something in my stomach."

For a moment, Running Fox thought that her sister would push her luck even further, but with a pleading look to Strong Pounce the black-and-white kit decided on simply fluffing out her fur and trotting over to settle in next to Running Fox. As she pulled out the feathers, Strong Pounce bit in and tugged at the flesh of the bird, shaking her head back and forth until it tore open to the more tender meat inside.

\---

Bellies full, it was Jagged Lightning who came to round them up, Lapping Wave already at his side. There were feathers stuck every which way in his long fur, as if he'd rolled around in them.  
"Let's get you back to your mother," he spoke, eyes scanning the crowd of cats sharing tongues in the rocky clearing. This was probably the most at peace and satisfied everyone had been since they'd gotten here.

"Please do," Jayfeather spoke up, although the kits hadn't bothered him again since they'd started eating.

Running Fox stood up as Jayfeather did, Strong Pounce following only moments later, seeming to ignore Jayfeather's comment in favor of giving a _murrow_ of laughter at their brother, poking him with one of her paws. "Now you really _are_  the eagle."

"We'll have to take him down then!" Running Fox squealed, nervousness suddenly forgotten in favor of hurling herself onto her brother, followed quickly by Strong Pounce on the other side.

"Noooo!!! You snuck up on me!!" He laughed, eyes shining up at their father from where his sisters were rolling him over. "I need reinforcements!! Caw!!! Caw!!!"

He was just screeching now, flailing his paws around like they'd lift him off the ground, which would possibly be distressing if it wasn't interlaced with excited sounds. Jagged Lightning swooped, as much as a cat could be said to do so, down to grab at the scruff of Running Fox's neck, purring deep in his throat as she wiggled around with excited mews. "What are you two doing, attacking my comrade?"

Jagged Lightening spoke through Running Fox's scruff, dropping her on the ground to the side and going to wrestle playfully with Strong Pounce. It was obvious that he was going very easy on her, given their age, but it was fun nonetheless.  
Lapping Wave was quick to pounce on Running Fox, this time, knocking her to the ground and playfully tussling. The four of them only stopped when Owl Feather found her way over to them, dropping a section of wing she'd been carrying in order to give a pointed sound to alert them to her presence. All of them stopped their kicking and rolling at once, although Jagged Lightning of all of them froze in place as though he'd been caught doing something wrong.

Promptly standing, Jagged Lightning licked down some of the fur on his chest as the kits trotted over to their mother. Owl Feather gave him a cold look, and although Running Fox didn't understand why in the first place, their relationship still seemed rocky.

Ignoring him utterly other than to look him over, Owl Feather turned back toward the nursery and picked up the section she'd torn off for Rising Moon, expression immediately softening back to a gentle look. "Come on, kittens, it's time for you to get some rest. Rising Moon's kits are here, now, so you'll have to be quiet while she gets some rest, alright?"

The three of them gave nods of confirmation as Owl Feather lead them back down into the nursery, but before his mother could even set down the food, Lapping Wave rushed over to get a look at the kits.  
"They're so cute!" He held his tail high in the air, examining each one. Three toms, all lined up and suckling. "What are their names?"

Rising moon only gave a gentle purr, sounding tired but not at all annoyed by his enthusiasm. "The gray-white one is Wolf's Coat," she explained, touching her nose to the little kit's head. "This one's Falcon Screech, and for the other..." She trailed off, looking just a little unsure.

Lapping Wave shook his pelt, feathers flying as he did so- one landed just near the kits, cracked and bent at the base, and bits of it torn or strangely parted from where he'd rough-housed. Rising Moon's tail twitched, soon sweeping the feather to the side. "He will be Broken Feather."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new kits:
> 
> Falcon Screech - Diluted tom-kit with white markings and short fur.
> 
> Broken Feather - Diluted tom-kit with white markings and short fur.
> 
> Wolf's Coat - Gray-and-white tom-kit with long fur.


	4. 1 moon, 0 days (Jayfeather, Stone Song, and Furled Bracken)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note (slight spoilers):  
> There is a description of a panic attack in this chapter. If that might bother or stress you out, this is a forewarning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For convenient reference:
> 
> Jayfeather - A gray tabby tom with long fur and blue eyes. This body once belonged to a cat called Jay's Wing.  
> (Genetic) sister: Dove's Wing  
> (Genetic) aunt: Whispering Breeze
> 
> Furled Bracken - Dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes.
> 
> Stone Song - A hefty, dark gray tabby tom with glittering, ice-blue eyes.  
> Mate: Broken Shadow  
> Son: Fallen Leaves (deceased)

It had been a full moon since they'd gotten here, and all had been relatively peaceful- the kits were growing strong, hunting techniques were being honed, and Jayfeather had been teaching Half Moon what he knew. He tried not to think too much about everything he'd left behind.

"So with Stone Song's search party heading out today-" Half Moon started, nosing through the herb stores as she spoke. "Well, you know, because they'll be exploring potentially expansive caves I thought we might want to give them some of those strength herbs?"

"Ragwort or ragweed," Jayfeather reminded her, keeping a close eye on what she pulled out- although he still identified it far better by smell than anything else.

"Lamb's ear too, right?" Half Moon pulled out a few of the fuzzy leaves, identifying them easily. Jayfeather didn't protest; She knew what she as doing.

"Do you know who all is going?" she continued, as she nosed around for ragwort.

"Furled Bracken, maybe Jagged Lightning if he's not hunting. I thought I might go if he doesn't."

Dramatically, Half Moon gaped, mouth wide open in an expression of mock-shock.

"You? Actually volunteering to go _interact_ without me?" Her voice was full of laughter, not at all minding that he'd mostly stuck by her side since he'd gotten here. After all, she was the only one who knew what was really going on with him. Still- teasing him was fun.

"I've been up to my whiskers in kits for the past _moon_ ," he hissed back, sounding annoyed. In a place so cold, the importance of monitoring the young ones seemed to skyrocket. "By going out, I'll get to shrug off the now _ten_ little menaces, while also getting some much earned time outside of these stone walls and under the open air and sky."

Half Moon hummed in response, giving him a skeptical look. "I don't know if I believe that. You're so _gentle_ with them. Are you sure you don't secretly enjoy the little scraps of fur looking for your attention?" She teased him, reaching a paw out to gently poke him in his side. "I think you're just putting up a big show so everyone thinks you genuinely hate _everything._ Not that I'm going to stop you from getting away for awhile- everyone needs some time out in the open, doing something different from their normal routine."

"Oh _please_ , like I enjoy wrangling them up when their mothers are out hunting." Jayfeather's tail twitched, thinking for just a moment on whether she was trying to hint at wanting to go out, too. There was no feeling of resentment in her tone or in the air, but still he let his tone go softer, now. "I'll take over for you sometime, too. If you want."

Half Moon only gave a pleasant "hmm" of a reply, dropping herbs at his feet before collecting the other two bundles. She spoke through them as she headed out of the cave of pointed stones. "I just hope you have fun."

Jayfeather ate the herbs that she had slid his way, paws briefly tingling with excitement. He might not have been any big fan of most of these cats, but it had been far too long since he'd gotten the chance to stretch his legs out on the mountain's side. And even longer since he'd gone out to do anything but herb collecting.

As Jayfeather left the cave of pointed stones, he could quickly hear the commotion of kits running around to play- Strong Pounce and her siblings were two moons, now, with Shy Fawn's one moon behind them, starting to wrestle and play. Rising Moon's were still content with exploring the nursery, but it wouldn't be long before they, too, started running around at everyone's feet.

As he padded across the stoney cave clearing, Jayfeather was faintly aware of Lapping Wave's squeal, gingerly stepping over him and ignoring his plea of "someone heeelp me!" as Lion's Roar, Night Walk, and Running Fox teamed up to pile onto him. Instead of bothering with their kit games, he focused his attention instead on Stone Song. He was speaking to a very tired-looking Running Horse. Jayfeather could just faintly feel his exhaustion; the discrepancy between annoyance and understanding that he couldn't really blame the kits for tussling.

"If we can find some seperate caves that are safe, you'll be able to move into them and sleep soundly for once." Stone Song's deep rumble of a voice was unmistakable, easier for him to feel in the air than hear above the playing kits.

"I should certainly hope so," Running Horse complained. "If you've dragged us up here without even good places to rest separately, I will have to add it to my ever-growing list of why this was a horrible idea."

Running Horse, Jayfeather knew, had never been in favor of this plan. And even now, where many had changed their minds about heading back to the lake, he remained bitter and critical. Jayfeather could respect it, to some extent, although the knowledge that this was where they were destined to be made it a little annoying to hear. **_Does destiny even play a part anymore, though?_**

Furled Bracken's voice came to greet them, tension easing out under his smooth, careful tone.  
"We will work something out, Running Horse," came his reassuring mew. "Surely the disturbance of kits running around, playing easily with full bellies, cannot be a bad sign for our future here."

Furled Bracken's emotions were well-guarded, and Jayfeather couldn't tell if he'd really changed his mind about staying, or if he was saying this just to ease the tensions between Stone Song and those who were still bitter. Either way, his results were impressive, as Running Horse gave a quiet "mm" of acknowledgment before hobbling away to sit with Dawn River.

"Jay's Wing," Furled Bracken greeted, either not remembering or not caring to call him Jayfeather. He did not correct him; it only became very awkward around Half Moon, Dove's Wing, or Whsipering Breeze. The ones who had known Jay's Wing better than the others. And who, in the latter examples, he felt like he was lying to call himself by the name of a spirit that had passed, whether it had been one connected to him or not.

Then again maybe Furled Bracken, too, had some greater connection to his pre-incarnation. He had trained all of the Ancient's recent apprentices- softpaws, he recalled- before Jayfeather had ever gotten there. Although he could not read Furled Bracken's feelings toward him, he could guess there might have been some degree of closeness there, too.

"Half Moon already delivered our herbs, if that's what you wanted," Stone Song assured, although the light tone spoke of how he was trying to save him time rather than shoo him off.

"I was going to come with you, actually. Half Moon can handle things while I'm gone." There was a pickle of surprise from Stone Song, however much he tried to hide it. But Furled Bracken's thoughts remained still and calm, as he dipped his head to Jayfeather. "We'd be happy to have you. Jagged Lightning wasn't sure he wanted to go, anyway."

Stone Song nodded his agreement, adding- "We should head out soon then, if both of you have eaten."

\---

The work was a little tedious, but no more so than medicine cat duties ever had been. Instead of shifting and sorting through different herbs, counting and re-counting, it was shifting through secure tunnels of stone, testing their size and stability for living.

"Oh- alright, no, there's no way everyone could pile into here," Stone Song spoke, shoulders stuck in a small opening gap.

 _ **Flea brain,**_ Jayfeather thought. _**You're the biggest cat in the tribe, of course you won't fit in every hole.**_

Jayfeather's tail twitched impatiently, but without complaint Furled Bracken made move to help pull the bulky stone-gray tom out of this tricky spot. Jayfeather quickly followed suit.

"Tell me, did you poke your head into every opening on the path to becoming a Sharpclaw, too? Is _that_ why it took you so long to find your way out of the tunnels?" Furled Bracken's voice was as steady and serious-sounding as ever. Jayfeather could make out no feelings from him; neither annoyance nor amusement.

Stone Song seemed to take it as a joke, though, a rumbling sound of laughter coming from him as he popped free with a big tug from the both of them.  
"You know we're not allowed to speak of what we see in the tunnels!" His tone was amused, and Jayfeather felt no expectation that he was meant to reply seriously.

"How convenient," Furled Bracken shot back, bumping his haunches against Stone Song's side in a vaguely playful gesture as he passed. Furled Bracken proceeded to slide right into the gap that Stone Song had not been able to pass through, leaving the two of them alone. His paw steps echoed and faded as he padded deeper.

"So..." Stone Song started, turning to face Jayfeather after a moment of silence. "How are you and Half Moon doing? I rarely see you seperate anymore."

In his mind, Jayfeather could hear the question he was actually trying to ask- **_will there be even more kits soon?_** Jayfeather's neck fur bristled at the insinuation, fluffing up uncomfortably.

"We're not like that- I'm just teaching her," Jayfeather snapped, tail-tip twitching back and forth. What made him think he could just poke his nose into their business like that?

Did Jayfeather feel something for Half Moon? Undoubtedly. He had felt for her ever since they first met. But whether it was a romantic desire, an intense level of understanding, or something else entirely- well, they weren't at that point yet. So far, he'd mostly been wrapped up with teaching her the skills he knew.

Stone Song dipped his head politely in apology, but there was still that suggestive glint in his eye. "I apologize, you've just always been so close. I know I shouldn't be prying, it's just..."

Jayfeather could feel the playful energy fade from the larger cat, a wave of sorrow crashing over him like a storm out on the lake. Stone Song's thoughts were no hard thing to look into, open and easy- as a father, kits and young love gave him hope. **_After what had happened with Fallen Leaves_**...

Fallen Leaves. Jayfeather couldn't tell if all of the sorrow he felt came from Stone Song, but he remembered easily and in perfect clarity racing beside the orange-white tom. The panic and fear that ran through him. Flooding and drowning and suffocating, churning his paws and losing track of which way was up. Again Jayfeather felt like he couldn't breathe, whole body tingling as his lungs burned for air.

Jayfeather felt a nose press to his shoulder and jolted, only then realizing that he'd been staring off into the distance. Furled Bracken had crawled back out, by now, and Jayfeather silently wondered how long he'd strayed.

"As I was saying," Furled Bracken continued. Jayfeather let himself focus on his calm, even voice to ease some of the panicked feelings. "These ones are decently sized, but very damp. Not to mention a little out of the way to get to. We would be better off finding a dryer spot."

"Right," Jayfeather agreed, shaking his pelt and giving a sniff at the opening in the rocks. "If nothing else, Running Horse and Cloudy Sun would just consistently complain about sore joints."

"And the kits would probably get sick," Stone Song agreed, standing up to stretch before continuing on. "There's another cave not far from here. Let's look at that one, and see if we can't find somewhere more accessible and dry."

Jayfeather made a quiet confirming sound, following behind the two older toms as they lead the way out.

Soon, they were in another cave; too small and cramped for them to all even fit. Then another, far too exposed to the cold mountain air.

But finally, after maybe three or four areas without much use to them, the three slid their way into one last cave. Decent size; bigger than their nursery, but not as big as the main cave. It was sheltered from the winds with a protective arch of rock outside, and if nothing else it seemed a good option to slide into with the blizzard that was starting to kick up outside.

Jayfeather shook his pelt, getting rid of some of the flecks of snow that clung to it. Stone Song took time to groom the white power out of his fur. But Furled Bracken seemed more dedicated to the mission, walking around to sniff and inspect the walls of the cave.

"This seems like it might be good," he spoke, pawing at some loose stones that were crumbling from the wall, or piled on the ground. "A little far from the waterfall, but big enough to house all the queens and growing kits. And even their mates, if they feel fit to bring them."

"We'd want to clear out those stones, though," Jayfeather spoke. He was wary to approach, however, afraid that they might collapse. Stone Song didn't seem to have such reservations.

The huge gray tom just shook his pelt one last time, going over to stand beside Furled Bracken. "We'll work on it for now, then. You can switch out with one of us later."

Jayfeather's neck fur bristled at the comment. _**What? You think I can't do something as simple as dig just because I'm blind?**_

He had to catch himself. Even while looking, clear as day, at both of them- it was hard to remember sometimes that he wasn't blind anymore. Why they still treated him like this, unwilling to let him just do anything as normal, he didn't understand. Maybe they just generally thought of him as weak? The idea had him fuming, but even so he couldn't feel any pity or aggravation from them in regards to his skills. They had just dutifully started digging, scattering loose stones across the cave floor.

Jayfeather closed his eyes, breathing steadily to calm his nerves.

In, out. Clearing his mind of the rising irritation, and of the feeling of gripping water, snuffing out his breath. He could breathe through it, now.

For all his attempt, though, he wouldn't be so lucky as to banish all his negative feeling. Jayfeather could feel the earth beneath his paws rumble, and in an instant there was the feeling of freezing cold hitting his back, the sound of stones tumbling, and a distinct screech of pain that pushed a low, rumbling voice up higher than it should be.

Jayfeather found himself very quickly unable to breathe, breath caught in his chest and entire body shaking as he stared ahead at the bulky gray tom currently squished and groaning under an onslaught of rocks.

His vision blurred as he tried to move, and for a moment Jayfeather feared that he was going blind again, the whole world seeming a haze around him as he turned to try and find what had hit his back and washed it with cold.

He found his tail crushed between a rock and the ground, shocked for a moment at the fact that he didn't even feel it. Shakily he stared at the rock, but his vision quickly snapped to what had once been the entrance to this cave.

It was now a blur of white and gray, and his mind raced almost too quick for him to process his own thoughts as he tried to make sense of it. His breaths came quick and erratic now, every one of them feeling like a little flame in his chest as he realized they were _trapped._ The stone arch outside had tumbled to the ground, splattering snow over his pelt and leaving a thick layer of white.

Frantically, Jayfeather started digging through the snow, only barely processing voices behind him as he tried desperately to clear the way. In this instant he felt very strongly that he was going to die, his surroundings blurring around him in a bright haze of white.

Jayfeather's mind was a whir of questions, racing by too fast for him to consider any one of them individually.

Would they be trapped here until they starved? Or would the snow melt, only for them to find themselves caught in freezing cold water? He couldn't drown again. He absolutely _couldn't_ , it had been bad enough when he taught Cinderheart to swim. Had he really decided to stay here just to be killed? Was Rock right, that he couldn't live the life that he'd longed for? Maybe Rock could come to give him guidance again, as he had in the tunnels- But hadn't he sworn to do nothing for him?

"Jay's Wing."

"Jay's Wing!"

**"Jayfeather!"**

For once, Furled Bracken's voice as tense with concern, his paws pressing down into Jayfeather's sides and hauling him backward, breaking his hyper-focus on dragging his paws through the snow. His legs felt numb. His whole _body_ felt numb. But he tried to focus on what Furled Bracken was saying, words taking several moments to sink in.

"I need you to calm down," he spoke, voice forcibly steady. Pangs of concern for others prickled his mind, and suddenly he became very aware of Stone Song, laying under the rocks that had fallen onto him. This part, he rationed, must have been Furled Bracken's fear he was feeling.

"We need to dig him out of the pile," Furled Bracken spoke, locking his eyes with Jayfeather's and starting to lead him toward the rocks- most tiny stones, but others bigger and heavier. Jayfeather's paws were unsteady, but Furled Bracken's stare was intense and full of meaning- he would not let him down in this moment.

Together, they began digging Stone Song out of the pile of rocks that had fallen on him. His body shuttered and he let out long groans of pain. Jayfeather could feel it- sharp in his side, like a badger had slammed itself into his ribs at full force. But it meant that he was alive, and let Jayfeather focus on something other than the feeling of drowning.

Slowly but surely, the two uncovered him. Immediately, as soon as there were no stones left weighing down on him from above, Stone Song tried to lift himself. He was gasping and falling back to the ground before he could even get to his paws.

Jayfeather felt a spike of fear from Furled Bracken, the ginger tom surging forward, as though somehow he would be able to help. But soon, his emotions clouded over again, as he pressed close to Stone Song's back and laid against him.

"Does he need herbs?" Furled Bracken wondered, letting Jayfeather examine him.

"I'm fine," Stone Song assured, "It was only more painful than I'd expected, and caught me off guard."

"He's actually right," Jayfeather agreed, closing his eyes and taking a long, careful breath. "The rib is broken, I think, but it's not too bad. He'll be fine. We'll want to get him away from all these rocks, though, in case- in case more fall."

"Good," Furled Bracken murmured, nudging Stone Song up with his muzzle. Groaning, the gray tabby lifted himself from his spot, claws scraping against the stone as he tried to steady himself through the pain. Jayfeather pressed his body to one side of the big tom, and with Furled Bracken on the other they lead him toward the side of the cave, laying him down.

"We should rest here until the storm passes," Furled Bracken suggested. "It would be too dangerous to try to guide him back in the middle of the blizzard. I'll start work on digging out the blocking snow- you two try to rest up, for now."

Jayfeather wanted to protest- to tell Furled Bracken that he was fine now, and that he didn't need rest. But his tail was throbbing, for the first time since his rush of panic had hit him. His paws felt heavy, like he'd fall down where he stood if he didn't lay down soon.

So, Jayfeather simply gave a grunt of acknowledgement, plopping down and curling up against Stone Song's back. He'd dig along with Furled Bracken as soon as the numb, heavy feeling left him.


	5. 1 moon, 2 days (Half Moon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add the "for convenient reference" bits later but for now I am very sleepy. Forgive any typos for now (and point them out if there are any,) thanks!

It had been two days already since Stone Song's party had gone out to search for an extra cave, with the hopes that it would allow everyone to sleep better and more separately. But a bad blizzard had started up the same day, and now it was becoming increasingly worrying that they hadn't returned.

It didn't help that these were the only cats that had ever lead most of them- Furled Bracken, who had trained the young and kept everyone calm and rational through the harshest of battles for their old home, and Stone Song, who had lead them up here and kept everyone organized since the great journey. Jayfeather's absence was more specific to Half Moon; Concern flooded her with the idea of a teacher and friend being lost. But nonetheless, with them gone, some were starting to panic- and others giving up hope. Half Moon, too, wondered what would happen if the three of them didn't come back- a daunting thought in the back of her mind whispering **_Teller of the Pointed Stones._**

She wasn't sure she was ready to lead anyone. Not on her own, at least. So instead, she did what was natural to her, trying to ease the tensions and push away any doubt that they might die. If Jayfeather was right, and she was meant to lead them all, surely there would be no way that he would die along with them before teaching her the rest of what she needed to know.

"It's going to be alright," Half Moon soothed. Broken Shadow had finally broken her streak of disinterested silence, and was now wailing as loud as she ever had, claws scrabbling against the stone as she tried to make her way toward the falling sheet of water.

"How can you say that?! My mate! He's going to die out there all alone just like Fallen Leaves did!" She sounded angry and sad, and although Half Moon couldn't possibly know the pain she felt, she could sympathize. Even so, she blocked Broken Shadow's every step with her own smaller body, knowing that she would likely wander aimlessly through the snow. And, by extension, perhaps off the side of a mountain. Her movements were clumsy and easy to block, as full of grief as her voice was. "He'll die in this frozen wasteland, not even able to see his own son again when he leaves us!"

"Please, you must calm down. We don't know they're in and danger yet; they're probably just waiting out the storm." Half Moon spoke gently but rationally, wishing for a moment that Broken Shadow had any living family left to comfort her. Furled Bracken sparked in her mind as a single friend; she knew all three of them had been close, once. But would it sooth her or only make her more frantic?

"Furled Bracken is with him. He wouldn't let Stone Song die out there, would he?" Her tone was less of a question and more of a prompt, hoping that Broken Shadow would agree. And indeed, her movements faltered, some emotion that Half Moon couldn't place flashing in the older she-cat's eyes.

"I... I don't know." Her voice was quieter now, but not for noticing the many cats paying close attention to the scene.

"You must bring him back." Broken Shadow was pleading, her paws shaking like leaves in the wind. "You must bring back both of them- they. They'll fight the urge to give up, but..."

A pang of sorrow for everything that Broken Shadow had lost stabbed through Half Moon's heart like a thorn, and she padded forward to rub her cheek reassuringly against the ginger-white she-cat.

"I promise to make sure they return safely." The words left her before she could even think them through, just wanting to ease the fear for the last cats Broken Shadow might've had in this world. And although she had just made a promise without any available plan to make it happen, the older she-cat seemed to appreciate it, legs slowly giving to let her crouch on the ground as Half Moon licked soothingly at her forehead.

"Please, make sure they get home safely." Half Moon only continued her gentle motions, offering gentle reassurance until Broken Shadow had calmed down and curled up on the stone floor. She then left her there to rest, padding a short distance away- where she was quickly swarmed by waiting cats.

"Will you really go look for them?" Dove's Wing's mew was tense and unsure, but Half Moon knew she wouldn't disagree. Furled Bracken had trained them, and Jay's Wing was her brother- and to that extent perhaps Jayfeather, too.

"I-" Half Moon started to answer, only to see Strong Pounce and Running Fox barrel in from between Dove's Wing's legs.

"We can help!" Strong Pounce announced, Lapping Wave's far-off mew of "me too!" coming from somewhere else. Half Moon could just barely see his scruff in Owl Feather's mouth over the crowd, awkwardly shifting back and forth to try and push through the crowd, so she could grab her daughters as well.

"That dumb furball got himself lost out there, so we _have_ to go rescue him," Strong Pounce insisted, clearly referring to Jayfeather. "I can jump all the way up to bat at his ears! So I'll be able to see him really far away!"

"I'm not sure that will help you find or rescue them." Jagged Lighting's voice was clear now, too, and Half Moon turned her head as he approached to gently bat at his daughter's ears. "I admire the ambition, but you might want to wait until the snow won't bury you."

Half Moon's tail twitched as she felt someone brush it, turning around to see a concerned-looking Chasing Clouds. "You're not really going out in this weather to look for them?"

"Well..." Half Moon paused, glancing around nervously at everyone- all staring, all waiting for an answer. Although she hadn't been sure about it before, not agreeing felt like it would be letting everyone down. It was the last thing she wanted to do, especially when she could see sparks of hope just glimmering in everyone's eyes. Accident or no, she had been the first of all of them to imply that they do anything but wait around.

"I- the snowfall has died down some," she reasoned, taking a deep breath in and trying to speak with certainty. She hoped that they couldn't see her uncertainty. "They could be lost or injured, and so someone should search for them."

"I can go," Whispering Breeze spoke up, unsurprisingly ready to rescue her nephew if he was in danger. She had cared for Jay's Wing and Dove's Wing like they were her own children since their mother had died. "I'm one of our tallest cats, and will be easier able to see over the thick layers of snow."

"No," Half Moon defended, glancing back at the bird carcass that laid in the middle of the cave- All bones, now. "Your legs are long and can propel you high into the air. You'll be able to catch the birds easier, surely, with the snowfall impairing them. We need more food, and we don't know how long the weak snows are going to last."

Whispering Breeze seemed skeptical for a moment, but then nodded, the argument rational enough. Half Moon was soon continuing, elaborating on what she thought might be the best course of action. "We're down two hunters, and I haven't practiced in awhile- everyone who can hunt in this weather should do so."

Everyone seemed to have their full attention on her, now. Half Moon shifted awkwardly and waited for someone else to give their input, but each cat seemed to be waiting for her to continue- even those older than her. "Um... Jagged Lightning, Whispering Breeze, Fish Leap, and Chasing clouds should try to take down what birds they can find- they're the highest jumpers, so..."

"And what about us?" Dawn River slid in beside Dove's Wing, brushing pelts with her to indicate what "we" she was talking about.

"Well... The queens and elders can take care of the kits here- and Broken Shadow... Uh..." Half Moon was unsure of what she would be doing, but Dawn River gave an affirmative nod.

"She will stay here and rest," Dawn River agreed without Half Moon having to make any comment on her abilities. "We can come with you so that you're not alone, unless you want to search by yourself?"

Half Moon considered it, but ultimately decided that having them do nothing but follow her would be a waste. "You two should try to see if you can find any ground prey. I'll be searching for them, but if you could hunt closer to me in case I need to run back and get you, that would be great."

Agreeing on the plan, the bird hunting party set out. Dove's Wing and Dawn River waited near the entrance as Half Moon checked on everyone, helping to get kits wrangled up and safe before they headed out.

Soon, the three of them departed, sliding out through the rock tunnel and making their way down onto the snow-tall rocks below. Dawn River was the first to jump down into the snow, immediately shaking her pelt at the cold sensation and starting to walk forward.

"Dove's Wing, you'll want to walk in my steps," the older she-cat spoke, and Half Moon understood immediately as she hopped down into the snow herself. She quickly sunk in to her neck in snow, having to shift and wiggle around to smoosh it down and away from herself. Her entire body shivered, and she was reminded of when she and a hunting party had been swept away in the snow when they first got here.

It was Jayfeather who had rescued them, then, knowledge of herbs helping easily. The thought made her forge ahead, only glancing back to check on Dawn River and Dove's Wing- the latter of which was even shorter than Half Moon, practically up to her nose in snow.

"Don't go too far!" Dawn River called as she caught Half Moon's eye, trudging her way through the snow with Dove's Wing close behind. "Remember, your coat is white- we won't be able to keep a lookout for you through the snowfall if you don't tell us where you're going."

"Right- sorry," Half Moon agreed, though she didn't stop her forward motions- only slowed them while the other two caught up. "They were going to come out this way. There's an overhang over here, too, with some plants- there might be some prey animals sheltering there."

Dawn River gave a curt nod, but it was Dove's Wing who spoke up. "Will you call for them? If they're nearby, they might be able to hear."

Half Moon's gaze settled on a nearby ridge, snow piling up on the ledges above. Carefully she answered, tail twitching as she thought. "Not unless I have to. The snow doesn't seem to like loud noises," she explained, thinking again back to the rolling mass of snow that had buried them once before. "I don't want to put anyone in danger."

Half Moon finally managed to duck underneath the overhang of rock that she'd been referring to, a shaking her pelt to rid herself of the snow that clung to her body. There was still some that had managed its way under the rock, but it was significantly less. "Do you think you could hunt here?"

Dawn River was quiet for an instant, apparently surveying the area to try and determine if this would work. "I'm not sure how much prey will be out here. You'll continue in that direction?"

Dawn River flicked her tail in the direction she was talking about, and Half Moon was soon nodding in confirmation. "We will try here for awhile, and then follow your tracks in the snow as best we can if there is nothing worth hunting. The snow is deep, and the snowfall currently light. It shouldn't cover your tracks too quickly."

"And if you need us you can just retrace your steps and find ours!" Dove's Wing put in.

"Thank you two," Half Moon spoke, bumping her forehead affectionately against Dove's Wing's shoulder. "I promise I'll find them."

"We will understand if you can't," Dawn River soothed, but it only steeled Half Moon's resolve.

Soon she was heading out, paws carrying her as swiftly as she could manage back into the snow. It was hard to recognize what would usually be at least vaguely familiar territory, the several inches of snow and the continued falling white clouding the world from its normal look.

Soon, she walked with her pelt brushing a stone wall, walking along the formation until she found an opening that she could duck into. Parting her jaws, Half Moon tasted the air- familiar scents met her, stale but clear. They had been here, but not today.

Just as quickly as she'd ducked in, Half Moon slid out and once again struggled her way through the snow, desperately wishing that she could just follow their scents through it somehow. Her paws felt numb, and the cold of the snow had easily seeped through her fur where she pushed forward through the snow.

Another cave; Scent slightly stronger. They had spent more time here, but still not recently. So, it was back out into the snow again, not letting any time be wasted- If she wasn't quick enough, they might die in this cold.

If she wasn't quick enough she might die, too.

Half Moon was almost too lost in her own thoughts to hear the gentle murmuring near her- a quiet hiss, responded to with a steady meow.

Body tingling and anxiety welling up inside her, Half Moon quickly veered, hoping to whoever would listen that this would be them.

"I'm telling you, we will _not_ be able to support his weight and push all the way there through the snow. We barely made it this far." Jayfeather's voice felt like a blessing to hear, even though he was complaining- she felt like wailing, but stopped herself from calling to them. She had to avoid making things worse.

"This isn't a proper cave, though," Furled Bracken's even mew met Jayfeather's comment. "If we stay here and the heavy snow kicks back up, we might be trapped again- or worse, properly buried under the snow."

Their tracks! Half Moon found their tracks; pressed so closely together it looked nearly like one big cat trudging through the snow instead of three smaller ones.

"I can walk, it's okay-" Half Moon could barely make out dark gray through the falling snow, huddled under a small dip in the rock. Stone Song's body rose, but he quickly crouched again with a long hiss.

"Stone Song!" Half Moon's call was urgent, but not loud, near enough that they should be able to hear her. "What's happened? Are you alright?"

Surprise glittered in all three sets of eyes as Half Moon came tumbling in, and Jayfeather was quick to thrust himself forward, pressing his body right to hers in an enthusiastic greeting. "Half Moon! What are you doing out here? You're going to get sick."

"I'm rescuing you, beetle brain!" Her tone was light, but her body was shaking. She kept her face burred against the fur of Jayfeather's neck, unsure of how much her shuttering was from the cold and how much was the relief washing over her in waves. "If I get sick, you better well believe I learned enough from you to combat it!"

She was purring loud, unable to stop herself- Jayfeather's chest, too, rumbled with his contentment. But soon both parted, and Half Moon surveyed the situation.

"Rocks fell on him and broke one of his ribs," Jayfeather explained, sliding up next to Stone Song once again. "We were able to get a little ways, but it's hard to support him and move through the snow at the same time."

Half Moon gave a concerned look to Stone Song, mind whirring as she tried to figure out what to do.

"We could try to make a path through the snow," Half Moon suggested, glancing behind her as she considered how best to do that. "At least to get him to the next cave, before the snow starts going again."

"I can push my way through it's just- it's hard. I'll be very slow," Stone Song explained, clearly not wanting to burden anyone.

"We can't afford slow right now. I'm going to get Dawn River and Dove's Wing to help- in the meantime, can you two try to clear a bigger path where I moved through the snow?"

Jayfeather and Furled Bracken glanced at each other, but quickly stood, ready to work despite being clearly hungry and tired. Half Moon gave both of them a sympathetic look, but knew that they had no time to waste. "They shouldn't be far- we just need enough of a gap for Stone Song and whoever's supporting him."

With this, Half Moon set out, retracing the path that she had already walked and making much better time.

Tracking down Dawn River and Dove's Wing wasn't all too hard. They had apparently moved, but their tracks through the snow made the direction obvious- Dawn River held a single, measly mouse in her jaws. Dove's wing was sniffing around at some bushes, but quickly turned to address Half Moon. "Did you find them?"

"Yes, but they need help. We need to clear out a path so that they don't have to trudge through the snow- Stone Song is hurt." Worry flashed in both she-cat's eyes, and Dawn River dropped her mouse to speak. "One of them can have this. If they haven't eaten since they left, they'll need it."

"I'll take it to them!" Dove's Wing was quick to volunteer, picking up the mouse and carrying it back towards the makeshift path. "I wouldn't be too much help with the snow."

And so, together everyone cleared out the path between them- slowly but surely working their way back to the main cave. Several times, all six cats would have to duck into a cave as the weather fluctuated and got harsher, only to die down again and have them quickly acting to clear away the snow once more.

It was dark by the time that they all got back home. Practically everyone was shivering and shaking, and Broken Shadow had made a huge fuss- For the first time in a moon, she chose to sleep directly against her mate's side, curled tightly against him.

The bird hunting party had managed to bring back some prey; and although they'd have to go out again tomorrow, it seemed like it was overall a successful day.

Half Moon and Jayfeather had curled up to sleep now. In the same nest, for once; it seemed like neither of them wanted to be alone. Half Moon felt like she was still shaking, but if Jayfeather noticed, he didn't mention it.

"I was afraid I'd lost you for awhile," she mewed, face buried in his fur. He made a quiet sound in response, a moment of pause coming before his sleepy reply.

"I knew this cave was the only place for the tribe," he murmured, smoothing down some of Half Moon's fur with his tongue. "I thought maybe things were supposed to go differently now that I was here. But instead I was stupid, and didn't think about the fact that they probably only have the one for a reason."

"Your tail's going to set crooked," Half Moon commented, changing the subject. She didn't think Jayfeather was dumb, but it was strange to think there was some path already set out for them. One that Jayfeather already knew.

"It'll be alright. I never cared about looks before; why should I now?"

There was a long silence, comfortable and warm and sleepy. Half Moon could only assume Jayfeather had fallen asleep, but then she felt the rumble of his voice against her-

"You did a good job today. Thank you."


	6. 1 moon, 17 days (Half Moon and Jayfeather)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow-going writing as I read back through all the Jayfeather books. Woops.
> 
> Hope everyone still enjoys, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For convenient reference:
> 
> Half Moon - A small, compact white she-cat with pale green eyes.  
> Parents: Rising Moon, Chasing Clouds  
> Younger brothers: Falcon Screech, Broken Feather, Wolf's Coat
> 
> Falcon Screech - Diluted tom-kit with white markings and short fur.  
> Parents: Rising Moon, Chasing Clouds  
> Older sister: Half Moon  
> Brothers: Broken Feather, Wolf's Coat
> 
> Broken Feather - Diluted tom-kit with white markings and short fur.  
> Parents: Rising Moon, Chasing Clouds  
> Older sister: Half Moon  
> Brothers: Falcon Screech, Wolf's Coat
> 
> Wolf's Coat - Gray-and-white tom-kit with long fur.  
> Parents: Rising Moon, Chasing Clouds  
> Older sister: Half Moon  
> Brothers: Broken Feather, Falcon Screech
> 
> Lapping Wave - A diluted tabby tom-kit with thick, swirling patterns. He has long fur.  
> Parents: Owl Feather, Jagged Lightning  
> Sisters: Strong Pounce, Running Fox
> 
> Strong Pounce - A black-and-white she-kit.  
> Parents: Owl Feather, Jagged Lightning  
> Sister: Running Fox  
> Brother: Lapping Wave
> 
> Running Fox - A black she-kit with long legs and fur. She has a white chest and tail-tip.  
> Parents: Owl Feather, Jagged Lightning  
> Sister: Strong Pounce  
> Brother: Lapping Wave
> 
> Night Walk - A black she-kit with long fur.  
> Parents: Shy Fawn, Dark Whisker  
> Brothers: Gorse Whisker, Shimmer Dust  
> Sister: Lion's Roar
> 
> Gorse Whisker - A dusty brown tom-kit with long fur. (Looks incredibly like his father in build.)  
> Parents: Shy Fawn, Dark Whisker  
> Brother: Shimmer Dust  
> Sisters: Night Walk, Lion's Roar
> 
> Shimmer Dust - A brown tom-kit with long, shiny fur.  
> Parents: Shy Fawn, Dark Whisker  
> Brother: Gorse Whisker  
> Sisters: Night Walk, Lion's Roar
> 
> Lion's Roar - A black she-kit with short fur.  
> Parents: Shy Fawn, Dark Whisker  
> Brothers: Gorse Whisker, Shimmer Dust  
> Sister: Night Walk
> 
> Jayfeather - A gray tabby tom with long fur and blue eyes. This body once belonged to a cat called Jay's Wing.  
> (Genetic) sister: Dove's Wing  
> (Genetic) aunt: Whispering Breeze
> 
> Jagged Lightning - A long-legged black-and-white tom with amber eyes. Has long fur.  
> Mate(?): Owl Feather  
> Daughters: Running Fox, Strong Pounce  
> Son: Lapping Wave

Things had been going much more smoothly since the cave-in. Instead of panicking too hard, most of the cats were satisfied with their ability to manage- their ability to bring back their comrades from hopeless situations, and persevere through it.

Some cats still doubted this place- Broken Shadow had been unendingly clingy with Stone Song, and when he was well enough to start going out and hunting again, she nearly panicked each time he left her. Now, she had become resigned once more, sleeping through most of her days. It seemed almost like she didn't realize that she could or should be providing help to the tribe.

Running Horse and Jagged Lighting were still skeptical. The elder would often complain about the cold, and how it made his bones ache, stiffer than even his normal joint problems. But with the addition of feathered nests, at least, Cloudy Sun was less ready to complain.

Jagged Lighting still had some animosity toward Stone Song- and to an extent, Jayfeather, too. The fact that his kits were constantly nipping at Jayfether's heels didn't hurt his opinion of him, though. Especially since the gray tom had mostly ceased nipping back at them.

Overall, things seemed good. Still honing their techniques, it had been easier than ever to fill everyone's bellies, even with Leaffall bringing more chill and snow, and Leafbare somewhere on the horizon.

When Half Moon awoke this day, she was struck immediately with the information that Jayfeather was not beside her. Ever since he'd been lost with Stone Song and Furled Bracken, they'd slept curled up together instead of in separate nests. It reminded him of a long time ago- pressed close to his siblings, comforted.

For Half Moon, she hadn't been old enough before her siblings died to really remember them, or the feel of their pelts all huddled against her. But his body was welcome all the same; Steady breaths and undeniable warmth in the drafty cavern.

Half Moon slid out of the Cavern of Pointed Stones to greet a full cave of cats; It was early enough that most of them weren't outside yet, and only Jagged Lightning, Dawn River, and Fish Leap seemed immediately absent- barring Jayfeather, of course.

Half Moon sat herself down near where the kittens were gathered, near the large boulder that had become somewhat of a meeting place. They were playing a game that she couldn't parse the exact meaning of, collected into groups with a single kitten on top of the large stone. Someone must have pushed him up there, because there was no way his tiny legs could jump that high yet.

The older kits each seemed to be leading a couple of little ones, in some strange attempt at a battle strategy game. Falcon Screech was the first that Half Moon noticed, apparently part of Strong Pounce's team with the indication of a brown feather clinging precariously to his fur- not to mention the fact that the black-and-white she-kit was cheering him on.

He rolled around playfully with Lion's Roar, part of Lapping Wave's team and sporting bits of leaf-litter in her fur. Half Moon's eyes narrowed in suspicion at the smell, wondering if Jayfeather had given them the leaves or if they had stolen them- But she quickly became distracted as Running Fox crept forward, giving quiet encouragement to Broken Feather and Night Walk.

Half Moon couldn't help but lift her tail enthusiastically, practically giggling as Running Fox's team easily overtook her sibling's.

"That's not faaair!" Lapping Wave cried, tackling his sister, who seemed quietly pleased with herself. "You can't send both of them in!"

"You only just made up that rule," Running Fox countered, laying still underneath Lapping Wave.

"It was smart!" Falcon Screech put in, going back to join Gorse Whisker, his other teammate.

"I declare it fair game!" Called Shimmer Dust, who had apparently been made judge for lack of even teams. He hopped down from the rock now that the game was over, only stumbling a little as his paws hit the ground. "Running Fox, Broken Feather, and Night Walk get first pick of whirly feathers once everyone comes back! Also me, because I didn't get to play."

The kits all seemed to be growing well, Half Moon thought to herself- smart for their age, and they all got along fairly well. Her mind drifted back to when she was young, running around with Dove's Wing and Fallen Leaves and Jay's Wing...

Her excitement ebbed a little, thinking of him. She wished that she could bring him back- spend her life with him, without losing Jayfeather, either. While she had truly loved Jay's Wing, Jayfeather had become a close friend to her already. She didn't want to imagine living without him.

Clearing her head with a shake of her pelt, Half Moon got up and took a step toward the kits. She expected that, if nothing else, they would have been the most nosy about his business. "Is Jayfeather out looking for herbs?"

"He didn't say where he was going," Running Fox answered, wiggling out from underneath her brother. Strong Pounce was quick to put in her thoughts-

"He was really annoyed today, for pretty much no reason. He almost left without even saying anything to us, until Lapping Wave ran out in front of him!" Strong Pounce seemed wholly insulted by the insinuation that they weren't the most important thing for Jayfeather to pay attention to, and Half Moon gave an amused twitch of her whiskers at the attitude.

"Well I'm sure he had a good reason," Half Moon replied, turning to narrow her eyes suspiciously at Lapping Wave and his team of two- Lion's Roar and Wolf's Coat.

"I don't suppose Jayfeather was the one to hand over our very limited supply of ragweed, then?" Although she wasn't angry, it _was_  a pretty unfortunate herb for them to take- they'd been using it a lot lately, when the blizzard and tough hunting had come around.

Lapping Wave seemed to shrink under her gaze, paws dancing on the ground as he tried to come up with an excuse. "Well- I only took the one laying out! I thought you didn't need it!"

Half Moon gave an amused sound, reaching a paw forward to tip him over playfully. "We need those herbs for later, and with the cold seasons coming it will be hard to find more. Think about that next time you tear things apart for one of your games, okay?"

"Okay..." Lapping Wave tucked his tail under his body as he stood back up, looking utterly pathetic. Half Moon wasn't sure he'd really think better on it next time, but for now a warning should be enough.

"If no one knows where Jayfeather is, I think I'll go out and look for him," Half Moon announced, making her way toward the falling screen of water that made the entrance. Murmurs of acknowledgement came from the cats sitting nearby, planning for their own expedition out into the cold. They had tried to start stockpiling prey now, for if long blizzards trapped them inside again.

For now, at least, it was peaceful. The sky was clear, the air crisp, and where tall layers or piles of snow still clung, the cats had already made a decent path through. It wasn't hard to pick out Jayfeather's scent mingled with the current hunting party, splitting off from them abruptly near the bottom of the rocks that lead up to the cave. He apparently hadn't followed them, and instead went in the exact opposite direction. Half Moon didn't recall there being anything particularly interesting this way- at least not any herbs.

Following along with his scent, Half Moon soon recognized this as the path they'd lead Stone Song through when he was injured, and she wondered for a moment if he'd noticed some herb they might've needed while they were coming back. Maybe he'd just forgotten about it until now? As she neared the half-sheltered bushes that Dawn River and Dove's Wing had hunted in, she halted at the sight of Jayfeather, watching him curiously.

Eyes open, he stalked toward a rabbit, approaching it from an angle that would block its escape into the bushes. His tail flicked back and forth, slightly crooked now after the rock that had crushed it. There wasn't much anyone could do for a broken tail, so the tip now jutted in an odd direction.

It wasn't too important for the hunting crouch he was managing, at least, stalking slowly forward toward the rabbit, properly downwind. But for as clever as the tactic might have been, when he pounced, Jayfeather easily landed short. Alerted to the cat currently hunting it, the rabbit dashed away in the opposite direction. Jayfeather took chase, but it quickly became obvious how useless it was- he stopped dead in his tracks as it outran him, and scored his claws against the stone under his paws, hissing. "Mousebrain! That was an /easy/ catch, and you just..."

He shuffled his paws angrily on the ground, tail lashing and letting out a hiss of disapproval at himself. He had apparently not noticed Half Moon standing nearby, who started to slowly move toward him.

"You don't have to be so hard on yourself." As soon as she made the comment, she saw Jayfeather's fur puff up, huge and suddenly uncomfortable- embarrassed?- by her seeing him like this. At once, he turned around to face her, jumpy and awkward. He tried to smooth down his fur with a few licks of his tongue, hoping to quell any hint that he'd been surprised. She felt a little bad for sneaking up on him with his eyes open.

"How long have you been here?" He demanded, quickly ignoring her bit of encouragement.

"Not long," she replied, taking a few steps closer. "Enough to see you try for that rabbit. The strategy wasn't bad," she offered, only to see him lash his tail a few times.

"You don't have to find things to _compliment,_ " he hissed, "I know I've got the skill and finesse of a badger with no legs."

"Well..." Half Moon trailed off, sitting herself down on the still-cool stone, the morning sun not yet having warmed it. "You're only _just_ learning. And with your eyes too! So I'd say that it's pretty good for such little experience. You know you could have someone help you learn, right?"

Jayfeather seethed at the very suggestion, not hiding his desire to bite back with a rude comment- she suspected his reply had been stripped of a few insults. "They still think I'm _Jay's Wing,_ going by a different name for a reason I still won't specify. The only reason they don't expect me to hunt _already_ is because they think my dreams told me all about the herbs and that I need to help you learn them."

"Well... you're doing a good job of that, already," Half Moon tried to reason, not understanding why it mattered so much. "If you've already got such important work to do, why don't you-"

Jayfeather cut her off with a hiss, back arching and posture aggressive. "I refuse to be just another medicine cat! Don't you get that? Or have too many fleas found their way into your brain?"

Half Moon's eyes widened, and then she stood, defensive. She didn't expect him to attack her for a second, but the words still justified the posture. "You don't have to be "just another medicine cat," I'm only saying that it's what's important right now. And if you want to do anything else, it's something you're going to have to learn- preferably with someone's help."

"I don't need help!" Jayfeather seemed horrifically angry for a reason that Half Moon couldn't quite grasp. She knew that his family- whoever they were, she didn't know all the details- had controlled what he did because of his blindness. But as far as she could imagine, needing help was different from people insisting whole-heartedly on protecting you from absolutely everything.

Still, Jayfeather continued, angry as ever- "I don't need people coddling me! I can see now, and no one even knows I _was_ blind. But still everyone acts like I need their help- I'm not a kit. I'm not an apprentice."

"But you're going to _have_ to train under someone if you're going to learn this stuff- I'm not doubting that you can learn to hunt, or that you could even be _really good_ at it. You're smart! You're amazing at tracking smells! But being part of a group- especially being such an important part of it- it requires trust and honesty. You have to be able to talk openly about yourself, and what your shortcomings are. And you have to be able to work on those shortcomings with the help of other people!" Half Moon's tail was flicking irritably now, annoyed at Jayfeather's behavior- if he wanted to learn how to hunt, anyone would be happy to teach him. He didn't have to act like he was weak for it. "If you would just be honest with everyone for a second, they would understand. You KNOW you'd always have my support, at the very least."

Although Jayfeather was quiet for a moment, it didn't seem he was willing to back down, soon shooting back his own comment. "Half Moon, the whole point of coming here was to get away from the life I was stuck with before! I'm making my own destiny here, and doing only what dull, uninteresting tasks I would've anyway makes it _pointless._ Just like explaining an over-complicated set of circumstances that brought me here would be pointless, and would just color their idea of who and how competent I am.

Half Moon scoffed at the excuse, tail outright lashing now, as she puffed up her own fur. "Funny how you twist and squirm to get out of your own "destiny," only to tell me every detail of mine like the very idea means it's an oath I must follow."

If Half Moon were being honest, she didn't hate sorting through herbs, or treating the wounded, or helping chase down the kits. But the loss of hunting, and especially the expectation of leadership that Jayfeather had always insisted upon was _uncomfortable._ How he could insist on it while still refusing to let his own idea of his destiny take hold of him felt hypocritical and unfair. The logic seemed to make Jayfeather falter for just a moment-

"That's not- It's not the same thing," he tried to defend, looking slightly more distressed than angry for a moment. She had hope that the faltering in his tone would mean he would give in, but with a deep breath Jayfeather steeled his gaze once more.

"It's not the same," he reiterated. "These cats need your leadership, mine is unimportant to them- To them I'm just another ordinary cat that had a dream about mountains and herbs, and that's all I want them to see me as."

Half Moon narrowed her eyes at him, as fierce and unyielding as his. "Do you think that refusing to address the fact that you're not Jay's Wing is going to be any easier for you than giving people a better understanding of you and your past? Do you think they won't notice how little you know about your own life?"

"It's easy to not comment on a past that you don't remember. And it's easy to dodge questions about why you don't talk about it." The way he said it made it sound like he had experience.

With a deep breath in, and then back out, Half Moon kept control of her temper. Taking a step backwards, she spoke; "Clearly your life has been so saturated in secrets you can't imagine for a second being fully honest with someone. But Jayfeather, if you ever expect to live a happy life where you put it all behind you, you have to get it out in the open and work past it first."

"Don't tell me what I do and do not need to do." Jayfeather barred his teeth at her, speaking in a hiss. "I know what's best for me. Just because we've been close the last moon or two doesn't mean you suddenly know everything about me."

"I know," came her response, as she turned to leave. She glanced over her shoulder to speak- "If you were that open with me, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Jayfeather gave a few lashes of his tail as she left, claws scraping at the stone. They'd be worn down if he kept going like this, but he couldn't help the annoyance- she didn't understand the dilemma he was going through. Didn't understand the way they'd all stare at him, like he'd felt so many times before. Full of pity and discomfort.

Defiantly, he turned, trying to get back to his hunting- but it quickly became clear that their argument had scared away any prey that might have been in this area. Without knowing many of the usual hunting spots- and also with the fact that he didn't really want to run into any of the others that might be hunting- Jayfeather spent most of his day wandering. Tracing prey scents, avoiding those of his tribemates, and hunting where he could. As much as his clumsy motions could be considered genuine hunting, in any case.

It wasn't until the moon was high in the sky that Jayfeather returned to the cave, his paws aching and little to show for his work. He had managed to catch a skinny old hare, but it would scarcely feed anyone.

"Would've expected you to bring back more, spending all day outside," Jagged Lightning spoke up as Jayfeather set his kill with the others. The older tom had apparently just left the nursery, shaking his pelt and smelling of his kits. Owlfeather must have been tolerating him around them again, at least- that was good.

"I was mostly just exploring more areas I thought that herbs might be growing," he defended, casually shaking his pelt. He hoped the excuse would sound legitimate. "I figured no one would complain about me catching something on my way back."

"Well, you might as well eat it then." Jagged Lightning's statement turned into a yawn at the end, as he moved in a long stretch. "Everyone else has already had their meal."

"Thanks..." Jayfeather paused, sliding his own catch off the pile once again- It was strange being in a larger body. Back in the forest, with the clans, he would've felt that this was plenty for him. But now his stomach ached at the idea, unsure if it would seem fair for him to take more than he'd managed to catch himself. Instead of asking a strange question like that, Jayfeather wondered something else- "Have you seen Half Moon today?"

Jagged Lightning had been about to head to his own nest, probably to sleep, when Jayfeather asked the question. And even with a slightly annoyed flick of his tail, he turned back to sit in front of him. "When I came back she was checking up on Stone Song again. I didn't talk to her, but she's probably asleep by now."

"Right," Jayfeather responded, feeling a little anxious about confronting her again. He hoped it didn't show. "I was just wondering if she'd said anything odd to anyone."

"Not that I heard," Jagged Lightning replied flatly. "Why? Is something going on?"

"No, no. Nevermind." Jayfeather stood, yawning. "She just seemed like she might've been... In a bad mood."

Jayfeather picked up his hare, hoping that Jagged Lightning would get the message that the conversation was over. And to his relief, the black-and-white tom had no reason to stick around, equally tired as Jayfeather was.

Quietly, Jayfeather ate his meal and thought of what he might say to Half Moon when he saw her again.

He hadn't meant to snap so much- Even if he didn't like the points she was making, he understood that she wasn't trying to upset him. Even as close as they might have considered one another, he'd very clearly and very purposefully kept things from her.

What could he do, though? Explain to her that he'd abandon everything? That he might have doomed them all by not fulfilling the prophecy? He'd described that they were something of a team, yes. That they were supposed to do something great. But how would she or anyone else see him if they understood that he'd just run away from all his problems to stay here?

And how would he ever be able to explain to her the difference between her destiny and his? Just because he'd escaped an uncertain situation didn't mean that this place would be able to function without her.

It was a loud snort and a pointed glare from Running Horse that snapped Jayfeather out of his thoughts, as he realized that he'd been gnawing on the bones of the rabbit he'd been eating for some time, the crunch and scrape and snap of it clearly annoying the elder.

Jayfeather spoke a quiet "Sorry" to the elders, carrying the last small remains of his hare to be finished at a later time, preferably when everyone was awake. It was easy enough to stash away in a cleft between rocks in the Cavern of Pointed Stones, carefully padding past Half Moon so as not to wake her.

It was only after that he found himself frozen in place, staring at the barely-visible figure of Half Moon tucked away in a little divot in the stone. The moonlight that shone in from above illuminated the area just enough for him to make her out, but for the first time he came faced with the question of whether or not their shared nest could really be shared, now.

Tentatively, Jayfeather crept forward, standing in front of their nest for several moments as he tried to decide whether to sleep curled up on the cold stone, or to try to step in with her. Before he could make any decision, Half Moon's eyes slid open, reflecting a pale green in the partial light from the moon.

Backing away a few paces, Jayfeather spoke quietly. "Do you want me to sleep somewhere else?"

"Depends on how mad you are." Half Moon's expression gave nothing away, but faintly Jayfeather could feel a mix of emotions coming from her. Discomfort with their argument, annoyance with his attitude, willingness to talk it through.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," came Jayfeather's reply, hoping that she understood how genuine he was. "I just don't feel like you understand why this is so important to me."

"It's hard to understand something you won't explain." Half Moon's tail flicked lightly, but her tone was gentle. "But I'm not annoyed by it being important to you. I just wish you didn't act like transcending destiny is something only you can do."

Every argument Jayfeather might have had for his side died in his throat, stumbling into an awkward response- "Yeah but... It's different because- I mean- I _know_ what's supposed to happen with you."

"A future where you don't exist in my life?" Half Moon's question was pointed, but not cruel, scooting over in their shared nest to make room for him. Jayfeather took a step closer, but adverted his gaze from hers.

"But you're supposed to..." A pause, a shuffle, and then he continued. "Everything might fall apart without your guidance, but they don't need me to do anything specific. We already know that."

He crawled into their nest, murmuring a final question- "What would you even want to do, if not this?"

Half Moon gave a tired sigh, laying her head down on his shoulder. "Jayfeather, everything might fall apart because you're here with us now."

She paused, feeling him tense under her. Soon she was continuing, closing her eyes as she gently nuzzled into his fur. "But it hasn't yet. And maybe it never will... I don't know what I want to do- And maybe I'll end up wanting to lead, but... I just don't want you to leave me stranded on my own, okay? I like learning. I like you teaching me, and..."

Jayfeather blinked slowly at her, quiet as he waited for her to gather her thoughts. "You told me, once, that I was a very good hunter. If you feel pathetic being taught, at least let me make this an _exchange._ If you're teaching me about medicine and healing, the least I can do is teach you to hunt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any interested in giving their opinion, I'm running a poll on how to handle other animals in this series. This will remain open until I make a final decision.
> 
> https://goo.gl/forms/UmWOs8IGUH4lu7ew2


End file.
